A Picture Tells a Thousand Words
by Reaper-Maniac
Summary: After discovering the photo album Hagrid left him, Harry takes a peek into the marauders extraordinary lives.
1. Chapter 1

**"An unexpected discovery…"**

"Harry? Harry!"

Harry looked up. He was completely lost in his own thoughts. He was twirling his newly reformed phoenix feather wand between his fingers and mindlessly expelling multi-coloured stars into the room.

"I've been calling from downstairs for ages." Ginny entered the room carrying two cups of steaming tea with a biscuit nestled in the saucer.

Harry nodded and took the tea gratefully, though didn't drink.

"Are you alright? You look pale." She asked, taking a seat next to him on the bed, and brushing his untidy black hair off his face.

Of course he looked pale. It had only been 3 weeks since the battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort was dead and the whole wizarding community had rallied, celebrating with great gusto. But that was over now, and everyone was trying to adjust to normality again. A normality without some of his closest friends who only appeared in his nightmares. Remus, Tonks, Bill, Harry even saw the ashen face of Colin Creevy at night. His stomach churned horribly.

"Mum's worried about you. So she's cooking up a steak and kidney pie for tea in the hopes you'll feel better."

Harry managed a small wry smile. Mrs Weasley's kindness and attention to detail for his favourite meal really was truly remarkable.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny said hesitantly, trying to catch his green eyes.

"It's just…" Harry mumbled, staring blankly into the tea. "There's just been so much death," he finished bluntly.

He looked up into her eyes apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to get you down." He mumbled bleakly, trying to change the topic.

Ginny laughed unexpectedly and rested her cool hand on top of his.

"Don't be daft, we look after each other, right?"

Harry took a sip of the tea. The liquid burned his mouth as he gulped, but the taste made him feel better, stronger even.

"Over the past few weeks we've all lost so much, friends, family…"Harry broke off as Ginny looked away. His stomach plummeted horribly. Of course. He couldn't imagine how hard it was for her having always been so close to her older brothers, especially Fred. He squeezed her hand and she looked at him, her eyes glistening slightly.

"I just don't want to forget them." He said simply.

"We never will," Ginny reassured.

"I know. But it's only been a few weeks and I can't remember Remus's reassuring tone or the brightness of some of Tonks' hairstyles. I can only now vaguely remember Sirius laugh, and as for my parents, well… I've never been able to remember my parents…"

Ginny looked at him, then leant over and rested her head against his shoulder, so her soft red hair tickled his chin.

"What is it Dumbledore used to say? Something about death just being a door to something else. They are still out there, just waiting for us on the other side." Ginny whispered.

"Like King's Cross Station's waiting room…"

"Like what?"

"Nevermind," Harry said, smiling into his tea.

Ginny suddenly stood, making the springs in the bed creak.

"I've an idea! Follow me!" She said, and without a further comment raced from the room.

Utterly perplexed, Harry got up slowly and followed her, bringing his tea with him.

Ginny was at the bottom of the stairs before he left the room and was hurrying to a kitchen draw where she pulled out a long rusty key.

Greeting Harry at the bottom of the stairs, she pulled him to a door under the Burrow's rickety stairs.

"Are you going to remind me of some of my happiest moments living under the stairs at the Dursley's?" He said sarcastically.

"It's not a cupboard, Harry, it's a basement." Ginny said. Lighting her wand, she turned the key in its lock and tapped it twice with her wand, the door made a click and swung open. Inside revealed a set of rough, narrow stone stairs leading down into darkness.

"Wait here," She said, and she stepped down into the darkness. A minute or so later she remerged with a hovering trunk in tow.

"Hey! That's _my_ trunk!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know, dung-brain! We were the ones who hid it here. Obviously we didn't want Death Eaters knowing we were hiding you, but also didn't want your personals getting nicked."

Harry opened the trunk. There was not much of value in it having taken most things while camping the past year. There was a jumble of odd socks, a few books from first year and an old gown that no longer fit.

'Why are we dong this?" Harry asked curiously.

"Look underneath the socks."

Harry did, praying that Ginny was choosing to ignore the fact that there were several very old and worn pairs of underwear in here. Harry's hand touched something soft, but didn't feel as heavy as a book. He pulled it out and blew it, removing the dust that coated it.

It was Hagrid's photo album he had put together when he was in first year. He hadn't looked at this in years.

He looked at Ginny and smiled. There was nothing else to say.

Ginny left him alone for a few hours. He was back in Ron's bedroom with a fresh cup of tea. He munched on the biscuit and sat staring at the cover. Leatherbound and aged, the pages had begun to peel and yellow from over-use.

He almost didn't dare open it. Inside were all those precious moments he was never there for or couldn't remember. It was almost strange to think that they had really happened, that there were once four marauders and a woman named Lily Evans who had all lived so happily for so many years.

He picked up the book and opened it to the first picture…

 **I'm planning little one shots of the pictures in the next few chapters, but suggestions are more than welcome!**

 **Reviewing reminds me to update new chapters! Please review if you can, or I tend to forget that I am writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"At the Three Broomsticks…"**

Harry turned the page and saw a very old looking picture. It was crumpled and stiffer than some of the others. It was of the four friends about 15 years old all sat in what looked like the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead. There was a very young attractive blond witch, pulling a pint in the background. Harry felt a sudden pang of realisation that this was a much younger Madam Rosmerta, before she became the landlady.

Harry looked back at the four friends, who were shifting slightly in the moving picture, holding up pints of Butterbeer and looking like they were toasting something. Harry noticed that it seemed to have been taken from the Daily Prophet and wondered why this picture was included.

It was very strange, Harry thought, looking at a picture of his father and his friends being actually younger than he is now. James was still exceptionally good looking, but still had more of a baby face compared to the good looking, tall, high cheeked bone adult Harry had seen so many times in pictures.

Harry couldn't help but wonder what they are toasting…

"We are so close!" Sirius said bitterly getting up from the floor for a fifth time. "I know we are, I can feel it, we are nearly there!"

"Don't push yourselves to hard," came Remus's voice from the back of a classroom.

It was a wintry afternoon in Hogwarts. Snow was drifting outside, covering the castle's grounds with a thick, soft blanket. Most students where outside laughing in the snow or else hurling snowballs at each other. The Marauders, however, where spending this lunchtime inside, practicing with all their might to achieve their ambition of becoming animagi.

"Don't push yourself too hard?" Said Sirius incredulously. "We've been doing this for 3 years, there is no way we are not going to crack this."

Remus smiled weakly and said no more.

"Let's try it again." Said James who was rubbing his side from where he landed particularly heavily from one fall.

The marauders where at the final stages of their transformation studies. Having undergone various spells, potions and studies, they had reached the last point, the physical transformation. The final trick to being an amimagi was the art of being able to fling yourself and physically break from your body which changes into the creature. This took months of study and practice to achieve to relevant spells to enable your body to change at a moments notice. They were finally at the last stage that was putting the spell into action.

"I'm still not getting it!" Moaned Peter who was sulking crossed legged on a chair. He kept looking over eagerly at James and Sirius. He wanted them to achieve it first so that then they could both help him. He knew he wouldn't be the first to achieve the spell.

"Ok. Shall we try one last time before we go outside and I kick your arse in a snowball fight, Black?" James asked playfully.

"You're on, Potter." Replied Sirius.

"Ok, come on… Focus." Mumbled James as they both took up their places in the room.

"GO!" Shouted Sirius and the two of them lept up, but instead of hitting the floor as humans they fell as animals.

"You've done it!" Cried Remus in exhilaration, jumping to his feet. Peter clapped his hands and cheered excitedly.

A large stag stood in the centre of the room. Its graceful body stood bold and up right, its magnificent antlers reaching high to the classrooms ceiling. The stag tossed its head round, and looked down at its hooves below. Tentatively it began to take its first steps, legs wobbling slightly.

"Haha, come on Bambi!" Cheered Remus.

The stag looked round, its dark eyes fixed on Remus in an expression of apparent confusion.

"Nevermind, you've done it James!"

The stag began to take more and more steps and before too long had begun cantering round the room, displaying beautiful antlers.

The dog seemed to be finding it easier to adjust to all fours and was instead chasing its own tail in delight. It was at this moment when the dog spotted the deer. Adopting a playful position, the dog leaped at the stag, knocking it lightly. The stag responded by chasing the dog around the room to the woop and cheers of the two spectators.

Suddenly the bell rang and all playfulness was paused. There was whooooosh and there stood a proud, but panting, Sirius and James.

"So I guess that's what its like to be an amimagi!" beamed James gleefully.

"It's exhausting stuff!" Said Sirius, still bent over, catching his breath.

"Wow. A stag and…. And a giant dog, who knew." Muttered Remus, looking in awe at his best friends.

"Well I saw the proud stag coming, especially from Mr Perfect over there." Joked Sirius.

"And the scruffy yet mildly terrifying black dog was always going to be you!"

"Cheers, mate." Replied Sirius, pretending to be affronted.

"I can't believe you've done it!" Squeaked Peter, rushing forward.

"You're next" Said James. "You're so close Peter, we'll get you there in no time, now we know how to do it we can coach you."

Peter beamed and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I think this calls for a celebration," suggested James, clapping his hands together cheerfully.

"What about lessons?" a concerned Remus asked.

"On a day like today? No way, Remus. We are going to remember this day forever. Look how big our animals are! There is no chance your going to be a danger with us with you. Don't you see? With us around we can keep you company. It's all going to be worth it."

Remus fell silent and looked between his two friends with silent gratitude.

"Celebration it is!" Cried Sirius eagerly.

The four made their way towards out of the classroom and headed towards a large cracked Mirror on the fourth floor. Behind this mirror hid a secret passageway that led to Hogsmead, the basement of the Three Broomsticks to be precise.

"Flich is going to find these passages soon you know." Said Remus flatly.

"No way," beamed Black positively. "We've found seven passages so far, he can't find all of them!"

James tapped the mirror expertly with his wand. A small brass door handle melted out of the glass. James seized it and pulled the now door to one side to allow the other marauders to pass, closing it quietly behind him.

The tunnel was high and draughty. There were huge pillars of rock that held up the high ceiling, although occasionally bits of loose rubble would tap as it fell to the floor below. The passage narrowed and twisted, until 15 minutes later the four arrived at a wall.

James put his ear to the wall then smiled.

"All clear!" he said, beaming.

They pushed through the secret door disguised so beautifully that it blended perfectly into the brick wall of the basement. When James quietly shut it again, there was no way to tell that there was a passage of any kind behind that plain brick.

The basement was dimly light, only a narrow window set high into the wall cast a shaft of light into the musty space. They sneaked passed barrels of Butterbeer set against the walls. There were other boxes of firewhiskey and ale which gave off a glorious aroma into the musty, murky basement. They tiptoed up the wooden stairs and reappeared behind the bar where a young blond was serving.

Sirius separated himself from the group and stealthy headed towards her. She was pulling a pint and therefore hadn't noticed her stalker. Suddenly Sirius jumped from behind and placed his hands over her eyes. She shirked and dropped the glass which shattered.

"Sirius!" She exclaimed. Throwing a wet towel at him in exasperation. "How many times do I have to tell you, NOT behind the bar!"

She bent to pick up the glass but it had vanished. As she straightened up a beaming James stood infront of her holding up the newly mended glass.

"You two really are as bad as each other."

"Moi?" Said James in mock hurt.

"Yes, you two, honestly, such trouble makers."

"Four butterbeers please." Sirius asked, in his politest tone.

"Do you not have lessons this afternoon?" She asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing.

"No," replied James and Sirius simultaneously, but a little too quickly.

"Honestly!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you, Rosmerta." Sirius grinned, pecking her on the cheek. Rosmerta blushed scarlet and chivvied the two troublemakers away.

"I should think so too! Now get out from back here or I'll have to charge you for your drinks."

The pair grinned and gave her a cheeky wink, before ducking into the bar area with their drinks.

"Maybe you should ask her out?" Asked Sirius

"Who, me?" Said James, in surprise. James looked back to where Rosmerta was now serving an elderly witch dressed in magenta.

"Not my type, mate," James concluded finally.

"Prefer red-heads?" Sirius asked slyly.

James gave him a playful push, but said nothing. Laughing heartily, they joined an already seated Peter and Remus at a scrubbed wooden table.

"Well boys, here is to the start of a great year!" James chortled.

"But it's halfway through the school year already?" Asked a confused Peter, looking at the window at the glistening winter snow.

"A metaphorical year, Peter," said James patiently. "Today is the start of a great beginning for the marauders."

"Maybe you should have nicknames." Joked Remus.

"Splendid idea, Remus!" Cheered James.

"I was joking."

"I wasn't, let's do it!"

James took a gulp of butterbeer, and wiped away the froth from his mouth, thinking.

"I'm thinking something to do with antlers, maybe like Ant-something…" he said thoughtfully.

"I'm thinking like claw, you know, claw-something, because of my new massive nails." Sirius answered, stretching his fingers as far as he could

"You can't have claws" Explained Remus.

"Why not?!"

"You're not a cat. Dogs don't really have claws, their feet are more like pads." Said Remus kindly.

"Padfoot!" James yelled, nearly spilling his butterbeer in his excitement.

"I like that." Replied Sirius, smiling.

"I don't have a nickname," grumbled Peter.

"As soon as we figure out your animal we'll get yours too."

"If you have antlers maybe you should think of something pointy." Said Remus helpfully.

"Yeah, like pointy-pain-in-the-arse! Or something more simple – prick!" Laughed Sirius.

"Well, I was actually thinking more like prongs." Explained Remus

"I like that too." Said James.

"Still preferred prick," grumbled Sirius into his butterbeer.

"Well cheers to that then!"

It was at that moment when a holiday making wizard named Bertie, decided that this was the best butterbeer he had ever had. He was a reviewer of wizarding ale and decided that he needed a picture to go with the review he would write for the Daily Prophet.

As he turned round, hoping to catch the drinking in action, just at the time the four friends clinked their glasses merrily.

 _And that's when the picture was taken._

 **A/N -Thankyou so much for reading. I'm not doing these pictures in order as I don't want to restrict myself, so just imagine Hagrid put them in a very scratty order!**

 **EternalVeritie – Thankyou for your suggestions! I've had some similar thoughts, but will get cracking with trying to make them happen.**

 **Noonesafe and Bad Wolf and Timelords - Thankyou for both for your support!**

 **Please review if you can! Cheers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"NEWT obligatory photo…"**

Harry turned the page and saw a year group photograph taken on the lawn of the castle. He had to squint to make out the tiny individual faces who were all smiling blandly up at him, blinking in the bright sun.

Harry was staring at the picture and began to spot faces he knew. Severus, Lily, Frank, Alice, Sirius, Remus, Pettigrew and of course on the very top row, his father…

"Potter, Black, for heavens sake – will you pay attention!" Barked professor McGonagall.

James and Sirius looked up, they were deep in conversation about the latest passageway Sirius had found on the 6th floor last night and both were itching to go back and check it out in the light.

"Yes, professor." Said James, in faux-sincerity.

"As you bid us, professor." Said Sirius, performing a mock bow.

The corner of McGonagall's mouth twitched but she turned around and moved away, jostling several Hufflepuff girls frantically applying mascara to get back into the queue.

It was 9am on Tuesday 18th June and the last week of the marauders' time at Hogwarts. All finalist NEWT students had been instructed to gather on the lawn in front of the castle. They had been told to wear their thick black gowns and get into height order.

However, given the sun's sweltering heat and the early morning post exams, it seemed that none of the bleary-eyed students were too pleased about this picture being scheduled.

"I can't wait to leave this place," yawned Sirius. "There are more important things than school."

"Won't you miss it at all?" Said Remus, looking up at the castle, whose windows were sparkling in the sun. For Remus, Hogwarts had meant security, friends and hope. The future looked nothing short of bleak and uncertain which terrified him.

"Of course. But I want to travel, see the world a bit, do something more important than this rubbish." Sirius replied, plucking at his thick gown with frustration. "I've always wanted to go to the tropics, you know, somewhere with paradise birds. Or China, or America! New York, baby, the big apple! I hear American witches are wild too…" He looked wistfully over the lake.

"I don't know what all the fuss is about with American girls. Besides it's not like girls here are hard for _you_ to come by." Nudged Remus, nodding to the Hufflepuff girls who were now glancing over in Sirius's direction.

"What?" Said Sirius, coming back to reality and looking obliviously at Remus.

"Nevermind," sighed Remus. Sirius never ceased to amaze him, he thought. How someone so intelligent could simultaneously be so thick.

"Your attention please." Called McGonagall's voice, magically magnified, and a hush crept over the students.

"Please assemble into height order, and do you best to look as smart as you can. That means you too, Stebbins, Pettigrew!"

Peter jumped and then tried to smudge out a stain on his white shirt. James, glancing over, lazily flicked his wand and the stain was removed immediately. Before Peter could breathe a sigh of thanks, the four were separated into height order and moved up a set of stairs erected for the year group to stand on.

James, who was the tallest of the four, moved his way along the line and positioned himself on the top row of students. From this position he could see the shorter students filling up the stairs below, grumbling about the heat to their neighbours.

A tall lanky witch with bottle-green spiky hair stood near the camera, lazily resting on it as she surveyed the students assembling in front of her.

"Ok, can you three on the left budge up, and you two separate yourselves." She called in a thick Dublin accent.

James could see the students carefully following her instructions. He self-consciously rumpled his unruly hair and looked down at the students stood below him.

The greasy hair of Severus Snape gleamed oily black in the sun. James fought the urge to throw something or hex the slimy git. Below him he could see Lily's bright red hair shining in the sun a few rows below Snape and his heart leapt.

James's mind wondered. He would be seeing her later he knew, they had been going out for a few months now but he was scared of what post-Hogwarts would bring. Would they be able to stay together? Could their romance ever blossom into anything else? Would they ever have kids? Would he be a good father? What world he bring up his children in? Would this constant emerging terror threat ever stop…?

With all of these thoughts buzzing through his mind, Lily suddenly turned around and caught James' eyes, flashing him a beautiful smile, her stunning green eyes staring so kindly into his. And all doubts and fears of his future, seemed to melt away into the warm air.

"On three," called the witch, now half buried behind the camera, adjusting the lenses.

"One…Two…"

Thinking about Lily, James forced himself to focus on the camera and smiled. Yes, of course they would be alright.

"Three."

 _And that was when the picture was taken._

 **Please review if you can!**


End file.
